1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wind deflector for a motor vehicle roof with a roof opening which can be closed by means of an adjustable cover, comprising a wind deflector which is located along the front edge of the roof opening and which can be moved between an inactive position which is retracted into the outside contour of the roof and a raised operating position, the effective area of the wind deflector exposed to the incident flow of the head wind being provided with an air-permeable net.
2. Description of Related Art
Wind deflectors of this type are designed to deflect the air incident on the wind deflector at least partially upward, with which, on the one hand, direct incident flow on the passengers is prevented, and on the other, the noise caused by the incident air is reduced.
German Patent Application DE 42 39 428 A1 discloses a wind deflector which is formed by an elastic net clamped in a frame. By using an elastic net, the negative pressure in the vehicle interior will be replenished in proportionate form and disturbing wind noise and draft phenomena will be minimized. However, it has been shown that the expected effect is inadequate for a net which is made the same over the entire width of the wind deflector, since the incident flow conditions, and optionally, the outflow conditions which are desirable behind the net are different over the width of the net, but there has not been any adaptation to these different conditions.
European Patent Application EP 0 490 213 A1 discloses a wind deflector which is provided with an air-permeable net in partial regions of its surface. Embodiments in this respect have a wind deflector which has been formed in itself by a rigid surface and which is provided with several openings which are distributed over its width and which for their part are each covered by a net. The openings distributed over the width of the wind deflector and the assigned nets are each the same so that, in this case, there is no adaptation to incident flow and outflow conditions which are different over the width of the wind deflector.